omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate (Half Minute Hero)
Character Synopsis Fate 'is the primary antagonist of Half Minute Hero: The Second Coming. They are the ones to have fated all the events to occur within this game (and possibly even the story Half Minute Hero). They were planning to control the timestream and erasing the heroes from existence. However, they is eventually defeated by The Hero and his party, causing their influence over the world to diminish Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C Verse: Half Minute Hero Name: Fate, Destiny Gender: Neither (Fate lacks gender and is merely an event) Age: Primordial (Implied to have existed since the beginning of Time and Space) Classification: Representation of Fate, Guardian of The Timestream Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fate Manipulation (Represents the idea of Fate itself, having weaved the lives of many beings and gods, in addition, to have decided the outcome of many situations), Time Manipulation (Governs over The Timestream, of which is interwined with Fate itself), Existence Erasure (Was going to erase The Hero and his party from existence, of which would only take 30 seconds), Death Manipulation (Capable of bringing about the ends of beings through fated outcomes), Reality Warping (Distorted The Hero's castle, causing it to be altered in appearance and size), Creation (Recreated the various enemies that The Hero has fought throughout the series), Abstract Existence (Described as Fate itself on numerous occainsions, to the extend where Fate and their existence are interchangeable), Morality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Manipulated The Emporer and caused him to become malicious), Immortality (Type 5 & 8; Fate is extempt from the cycle of life and death it imposes on reality. Will continue to exist as long as Fate exists), Life Manipulation (The Timestream is also interwined with Lifeforce, giving Fate complete control over life), Soul Manipulation (When one dies, their soul and mind will be returned and recycled among The Timestream), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Fate has full control over all of The Timestream. Without Fate, all of Time and Space will crumble ,of which leads to the end of the multiverse , a statement that's repeated many times. Equal to The Time Goddess, who is capable of destroying all of Time and Space, across all periods and worlds) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Exists across the multiverse as a phenomenon that governs the lives of both life and time. Exists across all of Time and Space) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Has full control over all of Time and Space across the multiverse. Physically on par with Time Goddess, who's capable of erasing all of Time and Space) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(One with all of Time and Space. Destroying Fate requires you remove the very idea itself) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Governs over numerous universes through The Timestream and its death will cause all of Time-Space to crumble, stopping the multiverse and destroying it) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Has knowledge over all lives that are present within The Multiverse, including all events that occur within Space and Time) '''Weaknesses: Destroying Fate will cause it to disappear Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Unstoppable Fate: '''This ability allows Fate to cause an event to occur, which either causes attacks to miss or outside not happen. This can activate without Fate's input *'Zero Dimension: An attack where Fate destroys the current dimension that the opponent is fighting in *'''Existence Erasure: '''Capable of removing beings from across all worlds, in Space and Time Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Half Minute Hero Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Tyrants Category:Fate Users Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Beings Category:Life Users Category:Morality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Death Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 2